


The Burning Down (An OnDanny story)

by Fallenandscatteredpetals, SunniApplePie



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/pseuds/Fallenandscatteredpetals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniApplePie/pseuds/SunniApplePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Avidan is a superstar, Leon Heartstrings is a fan. Both of them have had it tough, but somehow made it through, one way or another. When these two meet, will there be sparks? Or will it all go down in flames?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ondanny fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761241) by [Fallenandscatteredpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/pseuds/Fallenandscatteredpetals). 



> Here we go, the beginning of a super dynamic fic! As part of an art trade with my buddy ASinglePetal :D  
> Leon Heartstrings is owned by ASinglePetal :3
> 
> (also the title "The Burning Down" is the same title as the song by the King's X)

_*ring ring*_

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey, Leon! It’s Cole.”_

_“Oh, h-hey man...what’s going on?”_

_“Dude, I got this crazy experiment I wanna try out!”_

_“Um, okay…”_

_“But I’m gonna need you to help me with it.”_

_“I don’t know, I got my midterm in a few days and I-”_

_“Leon, dude, this’ll only take like ten minutes, promise. Then you can get back to your lame midterm.”_

_“I-I….Okay.”_

_“Great! See you in a bit!”_

_“Alright…”_

 

_*end call*_

 

_~~~~~~_

 

_“Okay Cole, why’d you ask me to come over again?”_

_“Glad you could ask that. Behold!”_

_“...Wha-whoa i-is that….”_

_“Yep, exactly.”_

_“Cole, y-you can’t be serious.”_

_“I’m DEAD serious, dude!”_

_“Cole, t-this kinda stuff….it's not safe….”_

_“Aw come on don’t be a pussy, Leon.”_

_“I’m not, I just-”_

_“Look I asked for your help, but if you're gonna bitch and moan about doing this with me, then I’m not gonna wanna ask for any of your help anytime soon.”_

_“Cole-”_

_“Leon, fucking do this thing with me, alright? You literally just need to stand here and hold this candle.”_

_“Are you-"_

_“Sure? Absolutely. Come on, get in the circle.”_

_“I-o-okay….”_

_“Good. Okay now it says I read this paragraph.”_

_“What's this even for?”_

 

_“Oh you know...magical stuff….”_

 

_~~~_

 

_-And in our developing story tonight, a mysterious murder had taken place in a small suburban neighborhood near Los Angeles. Local authorities discovered the body of Cole Sanders in his bedroom at 3:44pm; his body almost beyond recognition, looking to be stabbed rapidly in the torso and chest and several places in the arms, legs, and head. The officers on the scene have yet to find any other signs of the murderer, taking note of the open window and the murder weapon, a long switchblade near the body. The murderer left no other evidence or even fingerprints behind, leaving most baffled. Also in question is the disappearance of a friend of Cole's, a Leon Heartstrings, who was spotted going into the house with Cole hours before the murder. The conclusion this disappearance is linked to the murder is left to be decided, and the possibility of it being a kidnapping is also in questioning. A funeral will be held for Mr. Sanders on Thursday. And any information on the scene and Leon's disappearance is greatly needed. Back to you, Tom.-_

_“Shit…”_

_“Yo, Dan? You ready to record?”_

_“Uh, yeah. Yeah I am…”_

 

_(END OF PROLOGUE)  
_


	2. Leon's Morning

Leon sat up from his bed, brushing the red bangs from the front of his face. He blinked tiredly at the morning glow out of the window, another day ahead. Grudgingly Leon got up from the warmth of his bedsheets and stretched his arms.  He was never much of a morning person, but something about soaking in the daylight filled him with a bit of joy. Kinda like nothing from before happened.

He got up and checked his clock. At first it came out blurry and uneven, but then...holy smokes he was late!!

Leon then tossed the clock and bolted from the bed, grabbing his clothes from his dresser. Quickly getting his clothes in his arms, he began to head for the bathroom before he tripped on something thin. Leon landed on the floor with a groan. He rubbed his head as he looked behind him to see what he tripped on. Oh right. The tail.

That sneaky red tail had been bugging him for the past year; always making him trip on himself and being an hassle to hide. Its sharp end pointed like an arrowhead, intimidating those to back off. It faded from red to black at its tip, swishing around innocently. 

Leon huffed. “You stupid tail…” 

~~~~

Leon checked the clock again after getting himself ready for the day. He wouldn't be too late, but he couldn't help feeling uneasy about missing a chance. Leon had gotten himself tickets to a small convention in the city; the first real social event he'd been to for a while. There'd be music, souvenirs, and celebrity appearances. Most notably, the Game Grumps.

The internet group he'd enjoyed for the past year; they just had something about them that kinda made his sadness fade for a time. He enjoyed the commentary and comedy, and he especially liked the hosts. 

Arin was a grumpy kinda guy, but he had the best jokes and probably the biggest influence for the artists out there. Same could be said for Danny; Leon's favorite. Dan also had a kind presence that always made one feel like he was your best friend and he'd be there for you. Something Leon was thankful for. 

Now he'd actually be able to meet them in the flesh, not just from the other side of a computer screen. But if he didn't hurry, he'd definitely be late! 

Leon grabbed his bag, slugging it over his shoulder as he headed out of the apartment room.


	3. A Chance of Fate

Dan looked down at his phone, whatever lousy update his phone needed would probably have to wait til later; he had fans to meet soon. He got up, straightening his jacket into place, his silver necklace glittering in the reflection of the mirror. He critiqued himself; he looked nice. Dan then got his hotel room key and headed outside, ready to get this convention day started. 

As he walked, he kept checking his phone. For some reason it kept glitching on him during the group chats; he couldn't even read some of the texts it was so bad. Dan huffed gently. 

Suddenly he felt a person bump right in front of him, sending whatever they were holding down to the floor. Dan blinked in surprise “Oh shit! Oh no, I'm sorry!”

“N-No no it's okay, I wasn't looking.” The person said, bending down to pick up their things.

“Neither was I. Here, let me help you.” Dan offered, kneeling down and picking up some loose papers.

“Thanks…” the person whispered shyly.

Dan smiled “No problem. Again, I'm sorry about that. I gotta get my nose out of my phone to see where I'm going next time.”

“Heh...it was an accident.”

“True. But I'll take the blame.” 

Once the papers were picked up, Dan handed them to the stranger, who looked up at him gently. Dan blinked at his features. Red hair, big green eyes, ivory skin. 

Leon gasped to himself “Y-You...you're… Dan.”

Dan smirked “Yeah, that's me. Dan Avidan.”

“I-Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you.” Leon blinked.

“Whoa hey, it's okay. Really.” Dan said, giggling at the end of his sentence.

Leon looked rapidly down from his papers to the tall curly haired Grump “I-I was just kinda...yeah…” 

“No harm done, Mr…?”

“L-Leon…”

“Leon. Well nice to meet you, Leon. However informal it was.” Dan grinned, extending his hand to help Leon up. Leon blushed at his gesture, and very gently took Dan's hand as he stood up. He towered over Leon, which made the boy blush even harder.

“So, um…” Leon began before Dan giggled “You okay?”

“H-uh..uh huh…” Leon nodded nervously.

“Good.” Dan smiled, sending shivers down Leon’s spine.

_ “Dan Avidan, 5 minutes till panel, Mr. Avidan. _

Dan blinked at the intercom message, as Leon sighed. 

Dan bit his lip “Welp. Time for me to go…”

“Y-Yeah…”

“But, hey it was nice to meet you, Leon. Sorry about the papers, again.”

“I-It’s okay...Dan.”

Dan smiled “I'll see you later.”

Leon blushed “Okay.”

Dan began to head for the panel door, breaking into a jog. Leon turned around and watched him leave, still baffled at that once in a lifetime moment. His face was cherry pink, and he blinked unbelievably. 


	4. Scared Away

The conversation was off to a great start for Leon; he was able to get some cool merchandise, he saw a few interesting panels, and best of all, he met Dan Avidan in the flesh! His hero, right in front of him, talking to Leon like a friend. It made Leon blush and smile wide.

It was a few hours after the encounter, and Leon was able to pick up a paper for the schedule. If he was right, the signing for the Grumps was coming in a few minutes. He wasn't able to get to the panel Dan was at before they closed the doors, so hopefully he'd be able to catch Dan and the others before the day was out.

He made his way through the crowd, holding his papers close to avoid dropping them again. Leon looked around some tall fans as the announcer called on the speakers “Alright, we are ready for the Game Grumps signing! Everyone who wants something signed by these lovely gents, please stand over here and form an orderly line, so all you guys can get the most out of this!”

Leon blinked, seeing the groups of people heading towards the signing booths, almost dismissing the announcement completely. Fans began cheering like crazy, waving signs and t-shirts in the air as they waited for the Grumps to enter the scene.

Seeing all these fans, made Leon suddenly feel much smaller than he thought.

As he sighed, he suddenly felt a strange sensation down his spine.

“Aw no, my phone’s being all stupid.” Someone in the crowd grumbled.

“Yeah...mine too!” Another person exclaimed. 

Leon blinked at this.

Suddenly the crowd grew wild with excitement, as two promentate guys made their way to the signing booths. Dan Avidan, with his bouncing curls, smiled brightly at the people, flashing a rock and roll hand sign. Beside him, Arin Hanson, with his brown and blonde streaked hair tied tight in a ponytail, waved to everyone with a warm grin. Following behind them came Ross O’Donovan giving his usual smartass smirk, Suzy Berhow fluttering her long eyelashes and flashing a happy peace sign, Barry Kramer grinning from ear to ear as he waved, and Brian Wecht who shot his intimidating Ninja Brian glare at the fans before giving an appreciative middle finger (which made everyone cheer).

Leon’s green eyes grew wide, and he smiled just as big. There they were, the actual Game Grumps!!

Dan leaned over into the microphone on the booth “Oh my god, what a fucking great crowd we got here!” 

Leon blushed gently as the tingle up his spine came back.

“Alright, everyone who wants some cool shit signed, you know what to do!” Arin explained, pointing to the line beside the booths.

As the crowds began to move towards the signing booths, Leon followed behind with his poster in hand. 

“Damn it, why is my phone being all weird?” Someone whined.

“I know, right? Mine is being stupid too!” A person replied.

Leon blinked at this, but continued onwards towards the booths. His hands shook gently in nervousness, but he was determined to get these signatures.

“Okay...relax...it’ll be fine…” Leon mumbled to himself.

As Leon followed the line, he reached closer and closer to the Grumps with each passing step. His excitement was increasing; his smile widening, all the wait-

“Hey, watch it, buddy! You almost tripped me!” Someone said behind him.

“Huh?...Oh I-I’m-”

“Leon! Hi!” Dan grinned from his seat. He gave a small wave to the boy that made Leon blush lightly.

“H-Hi Danny.” Leon smiled, making his way to the booths.

“Oh, you know this guy?” Arin asked.

“Yeah. Me and him go way back….like an hour ago back.” Dan joked, giggling at the end of his sentence.

Leon nervously giggled along, holding out the poster.

“Thanks for...helping me. It was really nice of you.” Leon said to Danny.

“My pleasure.” Dan replied, signing his name on the poster. As he finished, he handed it along to Arin, and his eyes shifted down to Leon’s side. Something caught his eye.

“Oh, I didn’t even notice you were cosplaying!” Dan pointed out.

Leon blinked and tilted his head “Huh? I-I’m not cos-”

“Sure, you have a tail! And it looks really cool.” Dan complimented.

Leon’s heart stopped for a moment as his face grew red. To his horror, his demon-like tail was sticking out from his pant leg, swaying lightly around. He put his hands behind his back and looked scaredly at Dan, shifting his eyes.

“Y….You okay?” Dan frowned lightly.

“Uh...I-I…” Leon gasped. 

“Here’s your poster, buddy.” Arin offered lightly, handing the poster back.

Leon took the poster gently, looked at Dan with a scared expression, and ran off.

Dan almost lifted from his chair to follow, but as he looked down the crowd of people, Leon was already gone.

“Dammit…” Dan blinked.

“What happened?” Arin asked.

“I-I don’t know. He just seemed...scared somehow…”


	5. Another Chance

Leon staggered into the convention’s front room, racing behind a nearby column.  

_ “Keep it together...k-keep it together, Leon…” _

He hid behind the pillar and slid to the floor, covering his face. His red tail lightly swayed as Leon let out a shaky breath. He needed to relax. He had to….

That stupid tail! Why did it need to ruin everything?! Why did it have to come out while he was meeting the Grumps, the freaking GRUMPS of all people?!

_ “I knew something would happen...I knew it. I...I need to go home…” _

The young boy stood up, taking the red tail in his hand and stuffing it into his pant leg. 

_ “God...why did this have to happen this way? W...What does Dan think of me now…?” _

**_“He must think you’re a fool.”_ **

**_“A spineless nobody.”_ **

**_“A mockery.”_ **

_ “N-No...he can’t…” _

**_“How would you know?”_ **

**_“You don’t know him at all.”_ **

**_“He must be thinking that right now…”_ **

_ “I...I….” _

~~~~

Leon walked sadly into the nearby hotel lobby. His car was parked in the hotel’s parking lot, so he needed to make his way through the big maze of doorways and lobbies to get there. 

Leon looked gently at the signed poster; despite it being a bit bent it still looked awesome. He faintly smiled, maybe there was a bright spot to today?

“I’m sorry, guys…” Leon mumbled.

*THUG*

“Ah!” Leon gasped, falling right on his ass.

“Whoa….Leon?” A familiar voice said.

Leon blinked; standing above him was none other than Dan, with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked.

“Y...Yeah...I-I’m fine…” Leon mumbled.

Dan bent down and pulled Leon back on his feet. The young boy rubbed his arm nervously as the singer brushed off his shoulder “Didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

“N-No, you’re okay…” Leon whispered.

“Listen, I...wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything. I wouldn’t wanna do that to anybody. I’m really fucking sorry…” Dan mumbled.

Leon blushed; Dan Avidan...was apologizing….to him?!

“Uh...i-it’s okay. Really…” Leon muttered.

“Are you sure?” Dan frowned.

“Y-Yeah...I….just got nervous. That’s all…” Leon looked down.

Dan was silent for a few moments as he pondered a bit on what he should say next. Then...an idea.

“You know...I have some time left before I head out. D...Do you want to go eat someplace? My treat.” Dan asked.

Leon’s face instantly grew pink “Uh…”

“If you don’t want to, that’s totally fine.”

“...A-...S-Sure…”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” Leon lightly smiled.

“Awesome! I know this sushi place down the street if you’re interested. Unless you don’t like sushi?”

“No, s-sushi’s fine with me.”

“Alright, cool.” Dan beamed, making Leon’s legs suddenly feel like jelly.


	6. Sushi for Two

“Hahahaha! I'm not kidding, that's exactly what happened!” Dan laughed out loud.

 

Leon giggled along “So, you really got hit in the nuts with a baseball bat?”

 

“Yes, and if I think really hard on it, I still feel it.” Dan shuttered.

 

“Oh my gosh, what a nightmare.” Leon snickered gently.

 

“Wasn't fun, that’s for sure.” Dan grinned, lightly giggling as he looked down at the almost untouched plate of sushi before him.

 

He and Leon found a little sushi place a block away from the hotel, so there wasn't too much a distance from where they stayed. Leon was a bit unsure at first; having to travel so nonchalantly down the street with Danny, who could easily be spotted and hounded by fans in seconds, but his anxiousness leveled out once they got to the establishment. 

 

Dan had this air to him, that even in stress, he somehow made Leon’s fear ease away and be replaced with a sense of calm and content.

 

“So, besides taking a crotch shot in baseball, did you play anything else?” Leon asked.

 

“Umm...I tried a few things like being a soccer goalie. But in the end, I wasn't really cut out for sports.” Dan shrugged.

 

“Me either.” Leon replied.

 

“Yeah? What did you play?”

 

“Um...does chess count?” 

 

Dan giggled “Yeah it can. I used to play chess too.”

 

Leon’s eyes grew “Really?”

 

“Yeah. I wasn't national or anything, I was alright.” Dan replied before biting into some sushi. As he did, he lightly felt something go against his leg from under the table. It was thin and like a snake.

 

Dan was still, wondering if he should check under the table.

 

“Uh, d-did you feel anything just now?” he asked Leon.

 

Leon tilted his head “What do you mean?”

 

“I don't know, it...it felt like a snake..?”

 

Leon’s cheeks turned pink “A s-snake?”

 

“Don't panic. I'm probably just imagining that. I mean, who has a snake here, right?” Dan said, ending in a nervous laugh.

 

Leon suddenly felt the same reaction slip down his own leg. Glancing down the crack of the table, his red and black tail was lazingly moving in a slithering fashion.

 

He discreetly grabbed for it and stuffed it beneath his thigh.

 

“Y-Yeah...I'm sure it was nothing.” Leon whispered.

 

Dan nodded, looking a bit frazzled but slowly began to relax again.

 

Leon thought he could help “So, um...since you're here for the con...what are you going to do before you go home?”

 

Dan tapped his chin in thought “I'm...not sure actually. I live a little ways from here anyway, but I haven't gotten around to doing a lot.”

 

Leon smiled “It's nice here for sure. There's a lot of things going on.”

 

“True. I guess, it just comes down to time, you know? Like, I would love to do a shitton of things, but schedules are a bit of a hassle.” 

 

“Yeah, your right.”

 

“But maybe, we could check out some other thing to do sometime.”

 

Leon suddenly went beet red “Y-You mean, you’d wanna hang out more?”

 

“Is that not okay?” Dan frowned.

 

“Wh-no no! That's actually...r-really awesome! I-I would totally love to hang out again.” Leon grinned.

 

Dan giggled “I can tell you're excited.”

 

“It's not like I was hiding it.”

 

“That's true. But I like when you’re excited.” Dan shrugged.

 

Leon’s face grew brighter than before. Dan Avidan, the guy he had admired for so long, actually complimented him. This was madness.

 

However a break of the sweet moment came once Dan's phone began to buzz. He checked it, after hitting it once with the heel of his wrist. 

 

“Oh balls. I-I think I gotta go.” Dan stated, sounding disappointed.

 

“Oh...well it's okay.” Leon shrugged.

 

“I can't leave the guys waiting. Hey um...can I get your number?...not being weird or anything…” Dan gulped, making Leon lightly laugh.

 

“Sure. Here.” 

 

Leon and Dan then exchanged their phone numbers; a silence fell between them as they transferred each other's contacts. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was serene.

 

Dan grinned at the new name in his contact list.

 

“Thanks Leon.”

 

“N-No problem. And thank YOU for the sushi. It was pretty great.” Leon said to him.

 

“My pleasure. So um..” 

 

Dan then reached out his hand in front of Leon, making the young man blush at his extended hand. He very meekly put his hand out and shook it. Dan’s hand was warm and soft to the touch. Leon also made a note that his thumbs were in fact, as massive as everyone said they were.

He didn't mind, he actually thought they were cool.

 

Once they finished shaking hands, Dan got up to leave, and headed for the door not before lightly waving at Leon and flashing that heart-pounding happy smile he had. Leon smiled back, watching him go and out of sight.

 

He looked at his phone in perplexed awe.

 

**New contact: Dan Avidan**

**Save to favorites?**

 

Leon clicked yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE LONG AWAITED RETURN OTL
> 
> Im sorry this update took WAY too long! Stuff gets in the way, and I wanna make sure I update this one as often as I can. Enjoy!


	7. Spooks and Scares

The months went by relatively fast, at least if felt that way to Leon. After that sushi luncheon, Dan and Leon responded back and forth over the course of the next few weeks. At first it was just casually texting every so often, but now that the leaves of autumn on the trees were arriving, Dan and Leon were texting and calling almost every other day. It was like some sort of dream; him of all people being someone Dan AVIDAN would know and talk to on a daily basis. Leon couldn’t shake this feeling. He wished he’d never lose this happiness.

 

It was a fall afternoon as Leon looked down on his phone, scrolling through the abyss of Tumblr as it suddenly buzzed with a familiar ringtone following behind. Dragon Slayer by NSP. Only one person in his contacts had that ringtone.

 

He pressed his screen, seeing Dan's icon pop up, and their chat box was opened.

 

**Dan: hey buddy! How are ya doing?**

 

Leon smiled and quickly wrote back:

 

**Leon: fine :) what about u?**

 

A few moments as those little dots in the chat bounced while Dan typed his reply.

 

**Dan: Not bad. Say, do u wanna hang out sometime on All Hallows Eve? The guys are dressing up, but I don't usually do that.**

 

Leon let out a tiny giggle: All Hallows Eve? 

 

**Leon: sure! Also...why's that?**

 

**Dan: I dress in spandex for a living. Halloween is kinda just another day lol**

 

**Leon: ah I get it xp**

 

**Dan: Yeah lol But that doesn't mean you can't be in a costume though! Whatever you wanna do!**

 

**Leon: hmmm...what would I be??**

 

He paused, he thought about what he would dress as. It’d been a while since he actually wore something; the last costumes were more or less group outfits, like a unicorn or something. Maybe he could be something interesting this time. 

 

**Dan: What about something like...the one cosplay thing you did at the convention?**

 

Leon stiffened. His tail moved around beside his leg like nothing was wrong. 

 

**Dan: if you had something else in mind, you can do that :)**

 

Leon bit his lip. He didn't even have an idea before, but this one...what WOULD happen if he went as a demon? 

 

Just out in the open like it was normal?

 

He thought long before typing back. The tail was annoying as it was to hide everyday...but maybe, for one night, without hiding it would do him some good?

 

He took a shaky breath before typing a reply.

 

**Leon: ....a demon outfit sounds fun to me.**

 

**Dan: You sure?**

 

**Leon: ...yeah**

 

Leon sunk into his chair slightly. Dan wrote back a minute later.

 

**Dan: Okay then, I can't wait to see it! I'll pick you up around 6, sound good?**

 

Leon smiled faintly.

 

**Leon: see ya then.**

 

~~~

 

Halloween night soon fell upon the city, and the streets were packed with monsters and costumed citizens from all over to celebrate. 

 

Leon looked out his apartment window then went back to the mirror. He was himself, just like any other person. Except for tonight.

 

He took off his hat for a moment before he took a deep and nervous breath. Closing his eyes, he mentally let himself relax, and a wave of goosebumps flooded up his arms and down his legs. It was like he was shedding a new skin.

 

He opened his no longer green eyes to stare back at his reflection. His sclerae were now black and night and his irises blood red with a black obsidian pupil. His skin matched his demon colored eyes, and a pair of red horns sat on the sides of his head. Lastly, his hands had formed almost hoof-like with cream white claws at the ends. His tail swayed in pleasure. 

 

Leon hadn't let his demon-side out since that day a year ago...that one night he lost everything. His family, his friend, his name...

 

But for what he lost, he received this cruel gift from the ones who did this to him. They'll never let him be himself again.

 

He couldn't be just Leon anymore. He would never be Leon Heartstrings again.

 

He sighed nervously, stuffed his beanie in his pocket, and pulled out his phone. His claws made it harder to type, so he spoke into the phone weakly. His voice has a bit of a deeper sound to it than before.

 

“Hey Dan, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes.” 

 

He sent the message, looked over himself once more, and headed for the door.

 

~~~

 

Dan waited in his car, lightly tapping his thumb to the sounds of Rush playing softly on the radio. It was 6:19, and the night was fast approaching. The man looked out the window and felt a light breeze. He hoped it wouldn't rain, since snow didn't fall in Los Angeles.

 

He kept tapping to the music as Leon came into view, slowly making his way downstairs to meet him at the door. Once Danny saw his full attire, he blinked in disbelief.

 

Leon stepped into the car, and sat in the passenger seat, looking like he might be sick. His tail moved ever so slightly.

 

Dan looked him over before he broke the silence “Whoa...you look…”

 

“Creepy?”

 

Dan scoffed “No, you look awesome.”

 

Leon faintly smiled at the compliment “Thanks…”

 

Dan tried to help him relax “Why the fear?”

 

“I was really scared.”

 

“Why? You put a lot of effort into your outfit, clearly.”

 

“I just...don't like...exposing myself like this.”

 

“Leon, if I worried about exposing myself to everyone, I wouldn't be where I am now. Anyone could see you did what you did because it made you happy.”

 

Leon shrugged “I...guess so. I mean, you're so confident about this sort of thing.”

 

“It'll get easier. It's scary at first, but you get the hang of it, and then, it comes as second nature.”

 

Leon nodded. Dan was as wise as he was sweet.

 

“Well, where do you wanna go? I'm open to anywhere” Dan said, turning on the ignition.

 

Leon tilted his head “You didn't plan out where we go?” 

 

“I mean I DID, but I didn't know if you wanted to or not.”

 

“Where's that?”

 

Dan shrugged “Well...there's a Halloween party at the Grump space. And well…”

 

Leon blushed red- well REDDER- and covered his mouth “Oh…”

 

“You totally don't have to if you don't want to! It was an idea, but we can do something else.”

 

“I mean...d-do they expect you there?”

 

Dan thought about it for a moment “Well...not really, but-”

 

“W...We can just...drop in…?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I mean...it'll be good for me to walk around like this for a bit, to get the hang of it. Plus, I haven't been to the Grump Space before.” 

 

Dan nodded “Alright, we'll just drop in real quick, and then we can go do something else. Sound good?”

 

Leon smiled, showing off some unnoticed fangs “Yeah.”


End file.
